1. Field of the Application
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to non-volatile memory, and may relate in particular to improving the reliability or extending the useful life of a non-volatile memory device, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices, including Flash memory devices, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. In particular, Flash memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Flash memories may be embedded in the devices, or may be incorporated into portable solid-state storage devices. As Flash memories continue to increase in storage capacity, and as storage cell geometries decrease, issues related to error correction/detection and device longevity may become more prominent.